


Detention

by DianaMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gift Fic, Haiku, Haiku Series, Hopeful Ending, M/M, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Post - Half-Blood Prince, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-20
Updated: 2008-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 16:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus' thoughts always revolve around Remus, even during the war. Post-HBP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detention

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a gift fic for Lady Mouse. Haiku series.

Detention, Lupin!  
Words I've always wanted  
to say…I love you

But all that comes out  
are my never-ending lies,  
To myself…To you…

The look in your eyes,  
The hurt I've caused, and will cause  
makes me hold my tongue.

In another life,  
things could've been different  
Could've been lovers.

But we can't escape.  
Our love or loyalty  
means nothing in war.

We are similar,  
both having dual lives of  
the light and the dark

Chase the dark away  
while I hide from the light  
'Till the war is done.

If we both survive  
Detention Remus Lupin  
This I promise you

_Epilogue: After the War_

"I love you Remus"  
"Say it again, Severus."  
"Will you marry me?"


End file.
